This application relates to the art of driving a nail, or other comparable fastener, into a piece of material. It has particular application to the art of driving roofing nails, or the like, for securing insulation to a roof deck.
It has been customary in applying insulation to a roof deck to manually hammer the roofing nails through the insulation and deck. This is a fairly time consuming operation. There has been a need in the roofing art for a nail applicator which reduces the amount of manual labor involved in the application of the roofing nails, and yet which is safe, easy to operate, and which is capable of effectively driving roofing nails through insulation and roof deck.